The Non-Existent Summer
by D.C Draco
Summary: "Wait I'm Army not Navy!" Those word were the first thing I told my superior before things went to Hell. Then again Life was already Hell with the Abyss existence in the first place.


**AN: Welcome one and all to my first(technically not first fanfic in general) Kantai Collection Fanfic! To be honest here I was torn between an Original Story or a Xover with RWBY with Jaune as the Admiral but I ultimately decided(read as Toss Coin) to do this since I was able to figure it out where I want to go with this and also plan an Update schedule of Twice a month(no promises yet).**

 **On another note, If people ask if I play the game the answer would be yes. I played the game over a year now so I know all the game mechanics but its kinda hard for it to translate into a story so I'll be only taking bits and pieces of it here along with it is is my own theory on how the Abyssal came to be which would be reveal...well depends really.**

 **Without further ado!**

* * *

' _As Soldiers we have no right to question our orders, Just do it or Die'_

Chapter 1: Orders

My name is 1st Lt. Drake Knight, second in command to V Company aka Valkyrie Company which part of the Philippine Army's Reserve Force…. Or what was once a Reserve Force five years ago, now its called Counter Abyssal Task Force or C.A.T or as the civilian folks call us the Catz(I stop questioning why they added the Z and I'm not gonna begin questioning it now). A Task Force created to stop Abyssal Invasion on land with any means necessary and when I say any means I really mean it(see what I did there) from your standard military tech and explosives to collapsing building right on top of those monsters, there was even that one time I had to fight using a kitchen sink, a SINK! But that's another story for another time cause this time the story I'm about to tell you is how I, an officer in the army became the admiral of the most powerful 'weapons' to fight against the abyssal…. The Ship Girls.

I sighed in exasperation as I walk down the hallway of the local C.A.T HQ, soldiers and military official walking about to different orders they had to attend to, ruffling my black hair as I recalled being called to the Commandants Office.

' _And I just got back from an Operation too…'_ I though as I stop at large double door with two soldiers guarding said office door. Standing at attention I gave them a crisp salute which they returned in kind and proceed to open the doors giving me permission to enter the large well decorated room. On one side a large book case filled with different kinds of books mostly Philosophical in nature, some Military and then the rare Fictional books in between, on the other side was file cabinets after file cabinets filled with operation reports, mission briefings and other important data, and at the center of it all infront of a large curtained window was the man himself, the Commander of the local C.A.T Division Col. Paul Orosco. Sitting behind his well furnish Mahogany table and leaning back on his office chair, his sharp brown eyes scanning through what appears to be a report of some sort. I stop infront of his table and gave him a crisp salute.

"Sir First Lieutenant Knight reporting, Sir!" I announce, catching his attention as he lowered the file in his hand.

"At ease Drake" he said as he gave me his full attention. _'He said my firstname which means this both important and personal…the two thing I hate most'_ I thought as I lowered my hand and ease my tense body.

"So what's this all about?" I asked with a hint of curiosity and worry in my voice.

"This" He said as he toss the file he was just reading moments ago towards me which I caught easily with one hand and began to read it. The first thing that I notice was the big bold letters center on the front page of the file

"Transfer Notice" I mumbled confuse as to the why im being transferred how this is personal to me "Transfer where exactly?" I question as I look back in confusion

"Continue reading" He ordered and so I did dismissing the bit of formality here and there.

"Corregidor Island…. Transfer of Naval Command….Ship Girls…..Assigned as New Admiral" Then it hit me…

"Wait! Wait! Wait" I said in disbelief shaking my head as I reread the notice again "You're joking right?" I ask towards my CO and friend for confirmation

"Sadly this is true, the Commander of the Corregidor Naval base has just retired and as a final request has requested you as his replacement" he uttered as a matter of factly without a shed of pity, heck I could see a small smirk appearing on his face.

"First of Im in the Army for crying out loud! Secondly why can't they send in one of those New Face Admiral straight from the Naval Academy" I reasoned out

"This was a direct request from Admiral Leon as during his retiring ceremony and He himself insisted that it would be you that would be handling that Naval base and if memory serves me right you were once part of that Naval base as a the Base's Catz Commander and training officer for the Ship Girls there on Land warfare" He reminded as memories flash across my mind the old days where Catz where just newly establish along with the introduction of the Shipgirls and a brief image of a blonde man with a smug smile which irk me more _'Damn that bastard'_ then another memory flash before my mind.

"If you know all that then you should also know why I was transferred out of the Naval Base Paul, 12 Girls died because of me" I muttered darkly

"Nope, The Reports he gave me would say otherwise" he said this time not hiding his smug look, then it left as concerned one replace it "Why are you so against going back there anyway?".

"I'm afraid…" I mumbled as I look away from him _'If the others get wind of this, I'll never hear the end of it'_

"Drake Knight afraid? I know you're afraid of needles but to think he would be afraid of how girls think of him, wait until the rest of them here this" his concern flew away as soon as he heard my reasoning and chuckle escape his lips. _'I swear to those above if this guy doesn't stop no one's gonna find a body'_

"Joking aside, you shouldn't be that worried majority of the girls that were assigned there got transferred out except for ten of them, three of which were there when you transferred out" He said as he handed out another file towards me which I took reluctantly and began reading the file.

"So aside from Mamiya, Irako, and Akashi there are ten more ship there correct?" I asked as I cast a glance towards my CO who only nodded in response.

"that's the list of the girls that decided to stay and will be under your command along with them will be a platoon of Catz who will also be under your command but you have to wait a month or two before they arrive" He informed me as I continue reading the file he gave with three familiar names popping up with seven others unfamiliar to me when I was there in during my brief stay.

"Why a month though?" I ask, I know that our lines were thin but not that thin that it was hard to gather even a platoon of soldiers for a naval base.

"The Brass are overhauling the chain of command, sifting through officers and soldiers alike promoting, demoting and those in between mostly involving a lot of black ink though so its kinda hard to find some officer right now which could work well with you especially with a reputation such as yours"

"So what? People are afraid to work with the Knightmare of the Full Moon? or The one who Sink Abyssal using a Sink" the last one earned me a palm to the face and an annoyed groan.

"Anymore question before I toss you out because of your bad pun?" He ask with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, who do I answer now knowing that technically I'm an Admiral now ergo I'm the higher ranking officer in the room?" I asked with a small smirk appear on my face as he grimace at the thought of me being of higher rank than him.

"You answer both to the Admirality Board of the Navy and The Brass so you are still lower ranking than me when it comes to Army command but your higher than me when it comes to Naval command" , _'Well that certainly a confusing though but okay'_.

"So when will I go?" I asked with a heavy sigh

"So you accept the transfer?"

"Do I have a choice in that matter?"

"In all honesty, no"

"Like I said when will I go?"

"Early tomorrow morning at 0700Hrs the PHS Katipunan will be waiting at the local port" he inform which I nodded, before I excuse myself a knock on the door caught both our attention.

"You were expecting company?" I ask noting his confusion before as if he realize he forgot something

"As a matter of fact I do expected company, your starter ship as per Naval tradition and protocol to give all starting Admirals special circumstances or not" he said as he beamed me a smile which made me put up my guard, I swear if they give me a one of those Army hating ships girls im going to flip his table punishment be damn. "Come in" he welcome the person waiting on the other side as the door swung open. My breath caught my mouth as I waited anxiously for the door to fully open and reveal the girl that was waiting on the other side ' _Was this door this slow to open or is it just me?_ ' What I did not expect was it was not a girl…it was a woman. "Well since your promotion as an Admiral was of special circumstances the Board gave you a Ship befitting said special circumstance" He said and I could feel the smugness even if I wasn't looking at him as I observe the girl at the now fully opened door. A modified Shrine priestess uniform, check, long black flowing hair, check, an innocent looking face, check, radar looking head band, check. Well she is not a Destroyer I was hoping to get as a starter but since I'm of special circumstances they gave me an appropriate ship…Yeah right, Fuck the guy who said I should get a Battleship as a starter.

"Kongou-class Fast Battleship Haruna reporting for duty!" She reported giving the both of us a crisp salute that would put most soldiers to shame "She is Alright for sortie!"

"Well look on the bright side at least it's not an Akebono"

"God Damn It"

* * *

 **AN: I know, I know its confusing and weird but well... I might need a beta reader for this to bounce around ideas also so that someone can help me correct grammatical errors since English is not my First Language. Well thats the first chapter I guess though I might need to change the title in its entirety but for now it is what it is**

 **Also I tend to hang around Kantai Collection Wiki Chat Room so If you play the game and have questions you know where to find me most of the time either that or I'm getting myselft rekt in a Game of WoWs or Dota2 or LoL... or any game really**


End file.
